


Crepes and Consorting with Consent

by SerenityStargazer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: After the Bastille rescue, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Crepes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, First Time, M/M, Paris (City), Poetry, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Versailles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityStargazer/pseuds/SerenityStargazer
Summary: What if there was a point they were a little less fearful and a little more bold?In the seven years between the Bastille rescue and opening the bookshop, they had gone from friends who saw each other every century or two, to Crowley bringing chocolates and flowers to Aziraphale to celebrate the opening of the shop. What happened to change their dynamic? Let's find out!





	Crepes and Consorting with Consent

All around was a soft murmur of voices, hushed and, for the most part, happy. The autumn afternoon sun cast a golden glow that lit the countryside, but did not warm it. The small restaurant, tucked away from the main thoroughfares, provided an escape from the terror roaming the streets in the name of freedom.

Aziraphale had nothing to say at the moment, for his mouth was full of crepes with sweet cream and strawberries. He closed his eyes to savor the sweetness better, his lips curled into a bow of bliss and happy little moans announced his approval. His companion, a tall, lean man of angles and edges, ate nothing, but watched the angel with the white-blond halo of curls intently, as if his pleasure was Crowley’s banquet.

But an hour prior, Crowley had rescued Aziraphale from the Bastille, where the revolutionaries were planning to separate those blond curls from the rest of the angel’s elegantly-dressed body with a guillotine. When the rakish demon inquired, Aziraphale had said he had gotten peckish and teleported from London to Paris in his best clothes because it was the only place to get decent crepes. And he had standards. Crowley hadn’t believed a word of it.

Aziraphale could have left any time he chose. A “frivolous miracle” would be nothing compared to the bother of requesting another body because this one had been discorporated. The beautiful angel was extremely clever and must have known that his best suit of clothes, shiny white and brocaded, would have made him an instant target for the French revolutionaries. So why would he have done such a daft stunt?

The only answer Crowley could come up with warmed him deeply, though he was careful not to let it show. He had been working in Europe for the last century, while the angel had been keeping to England. Their paths hadn’t crossed, and Crowley knew he had missed his friend’s company. Perhaps Aziraphale felt the same and had engineered the need to be rescued? If so, the demon was glad, because he hadn’t been able to think of a good excuse to “accidentally” run into the celestial being he had been pining for since their first meeting in the Garden almost six thousand years ago. He was a demon, for Satan’s sake. He couldn’t exactly nip over and say, “Hey, Angel. I’ve been missing you. How about lunch?”

Aziraphale scraped the last of the sweet cream off his plate and sighed. “That was positively scrumptious! Worth all the minor inconvenience of getting here.” He patted his lips with his napkin and cast a longing glance at the plate in front of Crowley.

Grinning, the demon quietly slid the plate of chocolate-filled crepes in front of his friend and moved the empty plate in front of himself. “Go ahead, Angel,” he said. “You know you want them.”

“Are you sure? You haven’t even touched them and they are simply divine!” asked the angel, even as he pulled the plate over closer to himself.

“Divine and me don’t get along, Angel. Much more your thing,” Crowley said with a smirk.

“Oh, for Heaven’s sake!” The angel rolled his eyes, but then dove into the chocolatey goodness in front of him. Crowley watched closely because he knew how much Aziraphale loved chocolate. That was the whole reason he ordered them in the first place.

Around the third bite, Aziraphale left a blop of chocolate by the side of his lip. Transported by the dessert, it seemed he hadn’t noticed. But Crowley could look at nothing else. Finally, he decided to act. Time to see if his suspicions about the angel’s motives were correct.

“Here, Angel, you’ve a smudge. Let me get it.” Reaching over, Crowley used his thumb to gather the smear of chocolate. Aziraphale froze at the unexpected contact, staring at the demon in surprise. Staring back at the stunned angel through his dark glasses, Crowley popped his thumb into Aziraphale’s open mouth. To his delight and pleasure, the angel closed his eyes and mouth, sucking the chocolate from him with a small moan. He drew Crowley’s thumb in deeper, even though there couldn’t be any chocolate left to suck. Crowley groaned and Aziraphale’s stormy blue eyes flew open. Flushing pink, the angel slowly let Crowley’s thumb go with a wet smacking sound. The pair just stared at each other for a minute. Then Aziraphale reached down and gathered a dab of chocolate from the plate on his thumb.

“Are you sure you won’t have a taste?” he asked quietly. Keeping his gaze locked with Aziraphale, Crowley opened his mouth to try and say...something. The angel took it as an offer and popped his thumb past the demon’s thin, surprised lips and laid it on his warm tongue. Slowly, surprised that the angel had been so bold, Crowley ran his long tongue along Aziraphale’s thumb and sucked it all the way in until the angel’s hand was stroking along his jaw. He let the thumb slide out to the first knuckle, then sucked it back in again. And again. They were both shuddering. How could something so simple feel so good and intimate?

Reluctantly, Crowley let Aziraphale reclaim his thumb. “Angel,” he said in a husky voice, “I think you need to finish up so we can go someplace more private to, uh, talk.”

“Oh, my dear,” the angel said softly, “I think we are both done here. I have been tempted by a treat tastier than even Parisian crepes.”

“Temptation. It’s what I do,” said Crowley in an equally soft voice. He couldn’t believe Aziraphale was going to leave an unfinished plate of crepes. For him.

“Yes,” Aziraphale said with a twinkle in his eye, “you are a wicked, wicked tempter, trying me with sweets and kisses and...more? I would like there to be more. I find myself absolutely famished for...more. Whatever shall a poor angel do against such an onslaught?”

“Give in, I hope,” the demon said, standing with a grin. Aziraphale tossed some money on the table and offered his hand to his friend. Crowley helped him up and tucked Aziraphale’s hand into the crook of his arm. The sun turned Crowley’s hair to flame as he and the angel left the restaurant and ducked into a nearby alley.

Once out of sight of most passersby, Crowley pushed Aziraphale up against the wall. He was careful to lean in close, but not touch the angel. At all. “Whadda ya say, Angel? May I claim a kiss for my reward?”

“Well,” Aziraphale smiled his melt-Crowley-into-a-puddle-of-soft-happy-goo smile, “it would be very ungallant of me to refuse my hero his reward.”

“Not a hero. But I’ll take it anyway,” Crowley muttered, cradling Aziraphale’s face in both his hands. He tenderly ghosted his lips over Aziraphale’s until the angel moaned and let his mouth fall open. Gently nibbling that sweet, pouty bottom lip, Crowley pressed his body up against Aziraphale’s, making the angel groan and reach out to grab the demon’s thin hips and press him even closer. “Greedy angel,” Crowley murmured, and dove his tongue in, licking the roof of his mouth and dancing their tongues together. And Aziraphale melted...just fucking melted...against him. Crowley pushed him tighter to the wall, using his lower body to hold him snug while he ran his fingers through those lovely curls and stroked that round cheek with the impossibly soft skin.

A few minutes later, he reluctantly came up for air. “Angel,” he gasped, “if we’re going to keep doing this, I think we need a horizontal surface and more privacy. The question is...do you want to keep going? I don’t want to push or make you feel uncomfortable.”

It took Aziraphale another minute before he could talk again. What an adorable mess he was! His lips were swollen and red from all the kissing and his hair stood out from his head in a disheveled riot. His eyes were heavy-lidded and his pupils blown wide and wild.

“Oh, I do so want to continue,” he finally managed to get out. “Dearest,” he pulled down the demon’s head to whisper in his ear, “I want to suck you like a cannoli until you shatter and I lick down every drop of your creamy center!”

“Angel!” Crowley yelped, turning almost as red as his hair. “So. I’ll put you down for a definite ‘yes’ to continue...this,” he gulped. Pausing for a moment, Crowley mentally searched to find just the right place and found it about ten miles away from Paris. “Aziraphale, do you trust me?”

“Of course not,” the angel sniffed. “You are a demon, after all.”

Crowley held Aziraphale’s chin up and lick a hot, wet line up his neck from his shoulder to his ear. Then softly nipped his earlobe. “Angel?”

“Oh, very well,” Aziraphale smiled. “Of course I trust you, my dear. It’s not like you’re just any old demon. You’re my...my...dearest friend.”

“You kiss all your friends like that, Angel?” Crowley muttered, but hugged Aziraphale tight before the angel could respond to his snark. With a snap, they were gone from the alley, leaving only the dying sunlight to play there.

____________________

Aziraphale looked around the room in amazement. He took in the gleaming hardwood floors, the heavily embossed white and gold wallpaper, the crystals in the chandelier sparkling with lit candles, and the gold-leafed sun emblazoned on the ceiling. A huge four-poster bed was dressed in white and gold and blue, and opulence dripped from every corner. There were no windows, and the light from the chandelier cast the room in an intimate glow..

“Crowley! Are we...are we in Versailles?” the angel asked, wide-eyed with excitement.

“Yep,” the demon grinned, pleased with his surprise. “The Sun King’s bedroom, to be exact.” He gave a quick snap and waved a hand at the walls. “There,” he said with satisfaction,”the door is locked with a do-not-disturb spell and the walls have a bit more sound-proofing. I have you all to myself.”

“Oh, Crowley...you closet romantic, you!” Aziraphale was back in his arms with a resounding, energetic kiss. Completely worth the effort and much better than a restaurant alleyway.

The two danced their way to the bed, lips locked and clothing shedding off along the way. They sat on the edge of the bed and kicked off their shoes and pulled their shirts up and off. Aziraphale gasped and reached out to trail his hand slowly down Crowley’s chest, across his firm abs and down to hook in the waist of his trousers. “Look how magnificent you are, my dear!” he breathed softly. He placed Crowley’s hand on his chest. “Can you feel how fast my heart is beating already? I am so anticipating my dessert!” Aziraphale reached down to trace his fingers along Crowley’s erection, bulging against the confines of his tight pants. It was Crowley’s turn to gasp as the light touch sent fire burning through his body.

With a gentle push, Aziraphale layed Crowley down and kissed him while working open the fastenings on his trousers. He licked down his long, elegant neck and paused a moment to ask, “May I mark you, darling? Or should I keep everything below clothing level?”

Ngkk! Mark...yes...s’fine...s’wonderful!” Crowley’s breath was ragged and saying anything that made sense was a struggle. With a smug smile, Aziraphale started spreading small marks on his demon’s neck, sucking and nibbling, then licking to soothe the bruised flesh. Crowley whimpered and writhed, searching for some friction for his aching cock, but to no avail.

Taking pity, the angel stood and shrugged down his own trousers and pants, leaving him completely naked. Then he made quick work of Crowley’s garments as well. “Look at you, my darling! You are absolutely splendid!” Taking a moment for an admiring lick up the demon’s shaft, Aziraphale settled between Crowley’s legs and resumed working down his chest.

Nibbling on his nipple reduced Crowley to a whiny mess, but Aziraphale refused to speed up, taking his time and enjoying the changing texture as the pink flesh puckered and stood on point. Crowley wound his long fingers in Aziraphale’s hair and urged him down, but the angel just smirked and moved over to the other side, lavishing it with the same careful attention.

When done to his satisfaction, Aziraphale slid down a bit, licking a trail down Crowley’s belly and lightly stroking his sides. “Mpfmm!” the demon protested, wiggling to try and escape the fingers. “Not fair, Angel!”

“Hmm. So somebody’s ticklish,” the angel said in amusement. “Noted for the future when you are being particularly irksome, but I’ll take pity on you...for now.” He sank to his knees, running his palms up and down the slim, muscular thighs.

“Mmmm. How delicious you look, my dear! Time to stop talking and start tasting.” With that, Aziraphale wrapped his soft, warm hand around the base of Crowley’s long, arching cock and sucked him slowly down till his lips met his hand. He stayed there, gently sucking and exalting in how full he felt with Crowley rubbing against his throat...in the soft, velvety skin around all that hard length...in the high, gaspy sounds coming from the demon’s throat. He released him with that same tantalizing slowness, coming all the way off.

Crowley moaned and wound his fingers through Aziraphale’s short blond curls, pulling a bit in frustration. “Angel, please!” he gasped. “Please!”

“Now, now,” the angel chided, releshing being in control and seeing how it affected his demon, “this is my dessert and I intend to savor every delicious mouthful!”

He returned to the matter at hand, licking and lapping delicately at the tip while his hand pumped a nice firm stroke up and down. Smiling as he listened to the whimpers above, he popped two fingers into his mouth and gently circled them around Crowley’s entrance as he once again sucked him down to his very root. Crowley gasped and whined, but Aziraphale just kept circling and probing gently.

Aziraphale continued slowly sucking up and down and until he decided from the frantic keening up above that Crowley was ready. Miracling a little extra slickness, he carefully slid one finger inside. Crowley howled and ground against Aziraphale, begging, “Oh, Angel, yes! More! More hard...there...that!”

He couldn’t deny Crowley, nor did he want to. Aziraphale added a second finger, thrusting in firmly and picking up the pace with his mouth. He curled his fingers, seeking that special bundle of nerves to stroke. He knew he had it when Crowley bucked his hips up hard, cramming his cock deep into Aziraphale’s throat.

Hand and mouth worked together in a growing heated rush. Aziraphale felt his throat growing pleasantly sore from the rubbing of Crowley’s cock, while his fingers thrusted and curled, stroking along Crowley’s prostate again and again.

“Angel! Almost...for fuck’s sake...keep it...like that...don’t stop..nghkk” The demon was reduced to nonsense sounds and moans, and Aziraphale absolutely loved it. He delightedly watched his calm, cool, so in-control fiend became a sweaty, trembling incoherent mess.

Three strokes later, Crowley howled Aziraphale’s name as he came, shooting his load down the angel’s throat in a hot, glorious rush. Aziraphale swallowed it all, coming slowly back off so he could lick every last drop with great satisfaction. Then he hopped up on the bed and snuggled into Crowley’s shoulder.

Crowley’s eyes were still closed, his body limp and spent. Aziraphale stroked his cheek. “That was delightful, my dear,” he whispered. “No crepes could ever rival you. If I could have you every night, I would never frequent a restaurant again!”

Crowley cracked open his eyes to peer at Aziraphale. “Now where would be the fun in that, Angel?” he asked in a voice raspy from his moans and screams. “Tempting you to food is one of my favorite things. No reason you couldn’t have...both.” And he waggled his eyebrows while staring at his angel.

“Give me just a couple of minutes to feel my legs again, and it will be my turn,” Crowley continued. “I want to hear you sing the Hallelujah Chorus, Angel. Or at least scream my name. If that’s alright with you, of course.”

Aziraphale wiggled happily and snuggled in deeper. “I think that sounds positively scrummy!” he said with anticipation.

____________________

“Angel? Just how far have you gone with...this...before?” Crowley asked quietly.  ** _And with whom?_ ** his mind demanded, but he kept that inside. Not his business. Not his right to be jealous...even if he might still be, just a smidge.

“Hmm? Oh, you mean with the whole sex thing?” Aziraphale blushed and looked away. “Well, you know...Rome.” He chuckled nervously.

“I remember Rome. I remember oysters. Didn’t really fancy them. I remember you. I did fancy you. Still do.” He kissed Aziraphale’s cheek and turned his head back to face him. “But that didn’t really answer the question, did it?”

Aziraphale huffed and folded his arms across his chest, looking away and blushing. “Fine! What we just did is about the extent of my personal carnal knowledge.” He looked back into Crowley’s golden eyes, trying to make him understand. “More than that just seemed wrong with humans. And I know that just makes me seem like a silly, naive, prissy little angel, but -” Crowley stopped him with a kiss, sweet and tender.

“It’s okay, Angel. It’s fine, in fact. I’ll admit to having more experience, but it was only assigned work. As soon as I could show them I could tempt just as well by getting the humans to do it all themselves, I stopped. Humans are fascinating...devious and creative all on their own. But it’s not like you could really get to know them or anything. Not like a 5000 year plus friendship, eh?”

“I wasn’t asking to be nosy,” he continued, running his hand up and down Aziraphale’s arm. It had taken bloody forever to get to this point and he was determined not to fuck it up and go back to just-friends-ville. “Well...maybe a little nosy. But I wanted to know how slow to take it. We’ve taken a long time to get here. Don’t want to wreck it. I can be as patient as you need, Angel.”

Aziraphale’s eyes got that mischievous twinkle that Crowley lived for and he reached down and gave Crowley’s cock a firm squeeze, making it twitch and start to stand up and take notice again. “My dear boy, whatever gave you the impression I want to go slow? I think we’ve waited quite long enough, thank you!”

He got up on his knees and clutched his hands together. “Oh, woe is me! I am in the clutches of a demon!” He pressed the back of his hand dramatically to his forehead. “Whatever shall I do? He is too crafty and strong and handsome for me to escape! I fear I have naught to do but submit to his wicked desires!” He fell back with his head on the pillows at the top of the bed and stretched out his arms toward Crowley. “Demon of Temptation, come...have your way with me!”

With a snort and laugh, Crowley was up and pinning Aziraphale into the mattress with his body. Aziraphale squealed happily and Crowley couldn’t help but grin down at him. “You’re mine, Angel!” he crowed.  ** _Oh, shit! Did he really just say that?!! What the fuck was he thinking?!! Maybe Aziraphale would think he was just playing along with the game._ ** Then Aziraphale whispered back, “I love you, too, dearest,” and gave him that smile that melted his insides into pure sugar syrup, burning and sweet. Oh well, sometimes when he fucked up, he landed right where he wanted to be.

He kissed his angel, fierce and demanding now, knowing that Aziraphale was up to speed with him and wanted this just as much as he did. His long, nimble tongue licked along the roof of Aziraphale’s mouth, stroked the smooth skin inside his cheeks and then wrapped a bit around his tongue. Aziraphale moaned in delight, pushing back up into Crowley’s mouth in return. Careful caution flew away, replaced by reckless abandon. Crowley nipped and nuzzled down the length of Aziraphale’s neck, leaving blossoming bruises and tiny teeth marks, claiming the angel as his own. Aziraphale buried his hands in Crowley’s hair, turning the carefully coiffed do into a mess as wrecked as the angel himself. The nipping and nibbling continued down and down until he reached Aziraphale’s sweet, soft tummy. Crowley rubbed his cheek along the soft skin and practically purred.

“Angel, you feel sooo good. I could spend all day just here.”

“Better not,” the angel replied tartly. “Or I’ll come without ever having you inside me. And I don’t think that would please either of us.”

Crowley just chuckled. “Pretty bossy for a damsel in distress, aren’t you?” he asked, rubbing his other cheek on the soft tummy.

“Crowley! Please!” Aziraphale squirmed, getting a bit desperate in his need. “Please touch me...just t-t-take me.”

Crowley turned his head and stuck out his tongue, the tip just flicking the head of Aziraphale’s thick, throbbing cock. The angel tried to buck up into more contact, but Crowley put his hands on those gorgeous thick thighs and held him back down on the bed.

“Oi! I thought you told me patience was a virtue, Angel!” he smirked. But he wrapped his hand and tongue around the deliciousness in front of him and licked down, following with his mouth. When his lips met his hand, he started sucking in earnest and Aziraphale started a most heartening keening.

“I am feeling...neither patient...nor angelic, Crowley,” the angel gasped. “Please, my dear. I am so close already!”

With a little miracled slipperiness, Crowley reached down and started teasing the angel’s entrance while slowly continuing his feast on Aziraphale’s leaking cock. Aziraphale jerked a bit when Crowley’s finger first slid in, but by the time he had reached his sweet spot and started stroking, he was grinding down and moaning for more. Crowley quickly added another finger, trying to get Aziraphale ready quickly. From the taste and throbbing in his mouth, he knew Aziraphale was indeed close.

Shifting down between his legs, Crowley checked one more time. “Are you sure, Angel? We can stop if you want.”

“Damn it, Crowley! Get on with it! For Heaven’s sake, fuck me!” the angel sputtered, a big, messy ball of lust and desire and wanting.

“Well,” the demon grinned, “for heaven’s sake then.” And he slowly pushed in all the way, leaning down for a kiss once he was fully sheathed. Aziraphale was frantic, one hand smashing Crowley’s lips to his, while the other hand raked down the demon’s back, leaving thin red lines in its wake.

The pain was exquisite and Crowley started pumping in and out, holding Aziraphale’s chest tightly against his own. Then he dropped the angel back down, holding his wrists over his head and picking up speed.

“Oh, Angel,” he groaned. “I’m not going to last long, either. You feel so damn good...just so fucking damn good!”

“Yes...more...faster, dear...faster! I...I...Crooowleey!!...aaahhhh!” Aziraphale came with a shout, covering his tummy and Crowley’s chest with hot spend. All his muscles tightened, making Crowley’s head spin and he joined the shout, shooting deep inside his angel. He collapsed on Aziraphale’s broad chest, cleaning them up with a feeble wave of his hand.

_____________________

“Yes. Well. That was...remarkable,” Aziraphale said in a dazed voice a bit later.

Crowley snorted. “Remarkable? Really? That’s what you’re going with?” he teased.

Aziraphale was silent for a moment, then turn his body to snug up to Crowley’s side. He put his hand on Crowley’s cheek and stared into those beloved golden eyes.

“ ** _Your two great eyes will slay me suddenly;_ **

** _Their beauty shakes me who was once serene;_ **

** _Straight through my heart the wound is quick and keen._ **

** _Only your word will heal the injury_ **

** _To my hurt heart, while yet the wound is clean - _ **

** _Your two great eyes will slay me suddenly;_ **

** _Their beauty shakes me who was once serene._ ** ”

“Oh...Angel...I love you,” Crowley barely breathed, entranced.

“Yes. Those are the words I needed, beloved,” Aziraphale sighed and kissed his demon tenderly, then let it deepen and grow. Touching Crowley, breathing in his scent, tasting him on his tongue, hearing his sweet noises, seeing him there beside him; his senses were full and his heart content.

“I simply cannot wait so long before I see you next time, dearest,” he said as they came up for air. “Perhaps we could set up a rendezvous for next time? If our assignments bring us together before that, fine. But at least we’d have a plan.”

“Alright, Angel. We can do that. The next century is coming around soon. How about we met at your place at the end of December 1799? I’ll bring some wine and we can bring in the new year proper like. Still in London, are you?”

“Crowley, that is a capital idea! Yes, I’m in London still. Looking for a place to set up my bookshop. My collection is getting too big to properly care for it in my house. I just haven’t found the right place yet.”

Crowley played with Aziraphale’s curls as he replied,“You’ll find it, Angel. Just...don’t settle. Wait and make sure it’s the right shop for you first, alright? I’m sure the right shop will be...waiting for you, too.”

Aziraphale chuckled. “Yes, My Shop. I will wait for you. Though, as you know, patience is not my favorite virtue. So...hurry back.” He stroked Crowley’s cheek gently and then laid a kiss there, too.

Crowley blushed. “Don’t know what you’re going on about, Angel. We were just talking shops is all.”

“Hmmm,” Aziraphale hummed and smiled knowingly. After being apart for almost two hundred years this time, six years were but a moment to wait. They had never spent a celebration together and he was looking forward to the company and new year kisses and all the rest of this gloriousness. He snuggled back in and smiled with contentment as Crowley wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. The next century was looking very promising indeed. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Handel's Messiah was first performed in 1742 and would have been well-known by the Bastille rescue in 1793.
> 
> The poem is from "Rondel of Merciless Beauty" by Geoffery Chaucer.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated. You know what to do...do it with style!


End file.
